pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:W-Frosty/Archive 5
You Edit conflicted my Archive... --Frosty 06:41, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Because you did it wrong. - 06:45, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::I am doing it wrong? --Frosty 06:47, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::Move to archive not copy pasta blah blah blah. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:50, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Copypasta ownz tbh --Frosty 06:52, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::You make Edit History bunny sad. ::::: (\_/) ::::: (;_;) :::::c(")(") :::::- 06:54, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::If an england flag is copyrighted plz shoot me now. --Frosty 06:57, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::I meant your bad archiving practices. I shall rename the bunny to be clearer. - 07:01, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::It all ends up the same who cares tbh --Frosty 07:30, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I copypasta tbh. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vĭctøȓƴışƴouȓş']] 07:32, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: Except one violates the licensing terms of the wiki and fuxors the backup process. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:33, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Misery plz don't become a policy whore :< --Frosty 07:33, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Oh it's not even policy, so I'm just a regular whore. In fact, go look at my archives, every one is copy pasta <3 - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:36, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::obaby. Everyone copy pastes! Armond, frv, me, misery, auron too I think. :o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:30, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Archive fags :> Brandnew. 14:31, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::It's cut and paste tbh, if not the archived and the non-archived remains the same :3[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 23:47, 24 September 2008 (EDT) rating on AWS resto healer hex removal is gud, but this can spam heal through hex pressure.--[[User:Froggerton|''Frog]][[user talk:froggerton|ger]][[special:contributions/froggerton|ton]] 14:28, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :So it can spam heal though diversion? So it can spam heal through VoR and Backfire, goodluck. --Frosty 14:31, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :wuts a link. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:35, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::Build:Rt/E_AWS_Restoration_Healer Brandnew. 14:36, 15 September 2008 (EDT) Redirected your flag. Cuz I'm awesome. Brandnew. 14:29, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Thank you. Userpages Ho neez dem --Frosty 05:32, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :put up a delete tag for more red linking later ' SazzyPooh 06:08, 16 Sep 2008 ' ::Are you offering to make me a userpage? ^^ ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 14:26, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::NO --Frosty 16:23, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::U got my hopes up =( ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 17:32, 16 September 2008 (EDT) 5 minutes. zzz. log back on Frosty Nigger McRage - 13:08, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :O Panic, nice! ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 19:06, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :ty pianc --Frosty 19:08, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::He said his page needed fixing and he didnt know what to do with the pic i shopped for him so... Best I could come up with in 10 seconds before he raged to bed. - 19:11, 17 September 2008 (EDT) You mean frosty is a guy? ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 19:58, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :Im a cyborg with a penis and tits --Frosty 02:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::I'm a poetry loving Liger McAutobot. 'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 02:59, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::where did the pic go :< [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 03:07, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::DE deleted it ' SazzyPooh 03:09, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::::: :< Was it porn? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 03:11, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::couldve been considered obscene I guess. ' SazzyPooh 03:17, 18 Sep 2008 ' :::::::Fucking timezones. I miss all the good shit. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 03:32, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::It was sexy. So strong too. 'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 03:57, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ups. DE hates England and/or tits. I shall get you another, Frosty. This time much stronger. - 04:22, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Hot tip! Maybe ask DE why he deleted it so you don't make the same mistake. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:30, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Make a wild guess ' SazzyPooh 04:32, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::::: I'm guessing it was the mebbe-not-quite-mild-enough amount of cleavage (but of the undersides of her breasts). The next picture will not be deleted. Trust me. - 04:34, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::ups [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 04:36, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I didn't see it so I don't know :< - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:47, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I'll show you later. Also, different approach to Frosty's page gud y/n? - 04:52, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::That's obscene. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:52, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::: +1 on the good work. ' SazzyPooh 04:53, 18 Sep 2008 ' :::::::::::::::Panic add a link to the picture on guild chat so we all can enjoy it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:30, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Well I'm not going to upload it again so unless I have your MSN I probably won't be supplying it to you. - 10:35, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::You don't, and photobucket is your friend. martin.barksten@hotmail.com [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:36, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Pianc has my msn :> - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:37, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::: :< [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:38, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::It really isn't that great tbh. The only thing naughty was the bits of breast left unexposed by a shirt that's too short to cover them. I'm surprised it was deleted but if DE thinks it was too much then I cba to argue. - 10:42, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::I missed too sexy piplup too :< - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:45, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::I dont think I have it any more but I can probably find the original picture for you. - 10:47, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::What about mudkip gurl? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:59, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::What about her? - 11:02, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::There's 6 different pics of the mudkip girl, right? Or am I missing some in my collection of awesome pictures? ' SazzyPooh 15:07, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::::::::::::::::::::And you said you hated pokemon, you're an enigma Saz. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:18, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Her love of minge far surpases her hatred for Pokemon. - 15:19, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::^ ' SazzyPooh 15:20, 18 Sep 2008 ' Bump. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 16:41, 18 September 2008 (EDT) build I have now changed the build layout, wordin and description. Could you please re-rate the build based on what it is supposed to do in the overall description? I was new on this web site and neglected the trial/discussion phase! Please test it and let me know how it goes. Thanks a lot. Mind Maze 11:35, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :I shall look now. --Frosty 11:37, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :/meh --Frosty 11:40, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::Have you tried phantom pain+shatter? I dont think it kills the build, since a 250 damage mini spike is very useful to finish off low health targets from a distance, especially when they purposely trigger the hex by hoping to outdamage or outheal. On a monk it forces the monk to stop casting/using skills, and on melee, you can surprise them by getting a kill on someone who was prepared to tolerate HP depletion down to 40% hp. This definitely gets teams by surprise, and when they become wary it means better shutdown. On the one hand you force them to use skills to remove wastrel and on the other hand, you amplify the punishment. I think it is devious and has worked well for me. Misery Will you marry me? --Frosty 11:40, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :Maybe. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:44, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :: frosty look under miserys quick toughts at hes userpage? [[User:XiV|'X']]i 11:46, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :No, he's marrying me. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 13:36, 19 September 2008 (EDT) wtf U NOOB WTF R U DOIN?!!??! Y R U WELLIN' MY BUILD??? IT WAS POSTED B4 THE WOUNDING THINGER MCCONDENSATION. Btw, just stick a delete tag on it. I wrote that up one night out of boredom. 'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 05:01, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :d --Frosty 06:17, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::only tab is allowed to use 'd' tbh, if some one else uses it its just plain gay. Brandnew. 06:24, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::m --Frosty 06:49, 20 September 2008 (EDT) Moose > u Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 14:57, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :NO, m --Frosty 14:57, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::NO, u Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 15:16, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::Yes me. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 15:31, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Dark —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 17:10, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Raikou I is 19pxEnter my contests! 19:08, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Suicun POKEMANS PLATINUM IS OUT FOR THE DS —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 19:44, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Hasn't it been out a while? ツ cedave 19:52, 22 September 2008 (EDT) HB What do u run? I use BB sin or Dual Meld. Sometimes if I feel like being a dick I run 3 R/P and a A/Mo or A/W YAA. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 19:32, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :ATM, I run a BB sin with that WoH Smite monk, SoR Prot monk and a Derv cappper (the capper changes depending on my mood) I have found that Water Trident capper to be pretty effective. --Frosty 01:42, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :: :< 1 E/Mo using Mending and various snares I had unlocked with 3 Defy Pain warrs chucking spears :> [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:47, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::Tbh, I was running IV Spike and Sstone spike in HB, that is fun for the first, 2 minutes. --Frosty 01:48, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Shovespike is win, tbh. ツ cedave 02:02, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Maybe smurf could do it. --Frosty 02:04, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::I shovespike tbh. I think I have screens already tbh, too. ツ cedave 02:13, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Good for you then, I only started yesturday! --Frosty 02:49, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::spiking is bad :< Too easily outsplitted against it. I won't HB since I don't enjoy BB sins, and hate microing my heroes :> [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:42, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::For lulz, run a Glimmer capper, a Derv capper, a WoH Support, and a BB. It makes things /rage. Also, if you want my shovespike build, I'll give it to you. ツ cedave 11:53, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Also, shovespike can split like a mofo, and anyone who tells you differently fails. You won't score kills, but ffs you have 3 monks with Dash and Shadow Walk. ツ cedave 11:54, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I almost have an equal win to lose ratio now ;o --Frosty 12:08, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I'm about 10 wins under my losses. ups. ツ cedave 18:16, 23 September 2008 (EDT) If I had a GvG Guild, and Gvg'd I'd let you join ^^ —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . :^ --Frosty 17:46, 23 September 2008 (EDT) If I had a pet goat and it wanted feeding I would feed it ^^ [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 17:48, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :mmm goat curry. --Frosty 17:49, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::Random fact: Karate Jesus is the deity that Chuck Norris prays to. Karate Jesus 18:09, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::Chuck Norris prays to himself, can I see your source? --Frosty 18:17, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Chuck Norris doesn't need to pray, shit just happens. Ojamo (>.<( ''' 18:44, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Please be aware that Chuck Norris does not need to pray. God, being all-knowing, knows exactly what Chuck wants, when he wants it, and what Chuck would do to him should it be late and/or not up to standard. - 19:09, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Chucknorrisism:Shit happens. I find that roundhousing it makes it go faster. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 21:27, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::^ makes it go faster = makes it go away ツ cedave 21:29, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Zen: What is the sound of shit happening? I is 19pxEnter my contests! 21:30, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::SSPPPPPLLLLLAAAATTTTT'--[[User:Froggerton|PWN3D!]][[user talk:Froggerton|<>]][[special contributions/froggerton|FROGGY!]] 14:22, 24 September 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - HA Condition Pressure Revamped again for about the 5th time. Revote pl0x. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 23:41, 24 September 2008 (EDT) I think That my sig's font would look awesome if it was yours cause your Frosty. I could upload a pic for you xD 19:32, 28 September 2008 (EDT) : ^--Frosty 01:39, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ups ur in mah guild. we need to actually gvg. of course, that means we need to get more than exactly 8 people in the guild, too. know anyone who isn't shit? ツ cedave 01:44, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :lol if I did I wouldn't be in your guild ya know? But skakid is usually up for GvG when he is on so we can guest him, he is brave mc frontliner. --Frosty 01:46, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::h'okay. I can always try to monk if need be, but I've got a good WoH we can guest whenever. He's Chinese, too! ツ cedave 01:52, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::Oh wow, btw I suck at monk, but if need be I will go monk (srsly I fail at prot ;o) --Frosty 01:54, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::: i dont suck + 'Xi ' 01:57, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::You, yes you do. --Frosty 01:59, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::: but i'm not in a guild for already 3 dayz :( + 'Xi ' 02:02, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::: :< --Frosty 02:03, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: now i have to own nightfall on my war.. + 'Xi ' 02:06, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Now I have to go /wave --Frosty 02:07, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::/wave + 'Xi ' 02:08, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::We only accept brave people who run Sigsmiters in PvE. ツ cedave 02:19, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::what has that to do with gvg :p + 'Xi ' 02:55, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::It's all about being imbued with the spirit of the lake --Frosty 02:55, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Also, it has to do with levels of bravery. You have to be brave to GvG wif us. ツ cedave 03:06, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::: nah i use Enduring Scythe + 'Xi ' 03:15, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::you are the wealest link, goodbye. --Frosty 09:41, 29 September 2008 (EDT) For you Pick one or the other or just keep your current one =P 'Victoryis ' 15:30, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :Someone enjoys that banner maker site. Used it for school projects. -- 'Guild of ' 15:37, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::I'll stick with my England flag tyvm. --Frosty 15:38, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::What banner maker site. 'Victoryis ' 15:42, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Build:D/A_Lyssa's_HB_Daggers you dont think thats undervoting it at all? its at least innovative. 2-2-x imo. read my vote concerning why. Saint 16:06, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :Dervish Avatar Dagger builds (especially Lyssa) have been done before, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:12, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::Check the talk page and re-evaluate your vote. --Frosty 16:16, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::Although it is worth some consideration. Think about it; in HB this is great cause heroes can't know to not use fast skills in the downtime and the human can't micro that much. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 18:32, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Spear Sins Are typically pretty bad. And I understand that the MoP nuker is freaking amazing (I run it a lot on my necro), but being a mid-liner as a sin and still doing some great dmg (with an IAS) while spreading DW isn't 1-1-0 (again, I could be wrong, but I don't think the concept is that flawed). Karate Jesus 19:58, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :DPSing with a Spear in PvE isn't great. Barrager, Crit Barrager and Incendiary Arrows are the way to go, tbh, because AoE pwns. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:18, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::Incendiary Criting and Crit Barrage are good too, but some people want to show off their VS's on their sins lol. And the build isn't terrible. Karate Jesus 20:35, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::I love spear sins, but they're still fucking terrible. ツ cedave 00:49, 30 September 2008 (EDT) spoilvictorpetnukeboomway fails. ups. need to run moar balanced block faggotry. ツ cedave 00:49, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :also, we need to run BBway in HA and GvG, seeing as 4 of us know how to run it now. ツ cedave 00:49, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::You mean some people didn't know how to run BB sins ;o --Frosty 02:01, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::Yeh. I have pro friends. ツ cedave 03:22, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Bloc Party ..so, where? Brandnew. 06:27, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :The Bloc Quebecois? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 07:15, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::I don't know and I probably won't be able to afford it, I am going to see CAFC vs CPFC tonight (one of the biggest london derbies on the calander), so I may get stabbed, but, well probably not I am 6ft7. --Frosty 11:11, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::I'm only 6'2" /rage Also, Bloc Party is bad. The Pink Spiders, however, are win. ツ cedave 12:14, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::lol bloc quebecois. french people hahahah. owait you go to my school... Effin Anal 17:32, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm not Quebec French, don't worry. Fucking separatists... [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:33, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::I just got in a riot with about 2000 people outside a football ground, don't even get started on the french. --Frosty 19:34, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::The real French are green, have massive Adam's apples, and their women are unshaven. They're quite obnoxious, romantic, and like their baguettes, cheese and wine, too. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:38, 30 September 2008 (EDT) i love how 90% of the builds you used to post were trashed, and then you figured out copying off obs was good, and now you give me shit for posting 3 dagger builds. Saint 10:20, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :Thank you. --Frosty 10:31, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::guilds have been known to run BB Smiters. doesn't make them good tbh. ツ cedave 15:29, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::Everyone goes through a "WTF HE HATES ME AND TRASH VOTES MY BUILDS", I did, I was a retard. --Frosty 15:30, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Don't worry Frosty, you're still better than me. Well, most everyone is. -- 'Guild of ' 15:32, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::A blind chimpanzee with aids and no fingers is better than you guild. --Frosty 15:33, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::I would QQ, but I don't fight the truth, most of the time. -- 'Guild of ' 15:35, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::lol frosty i dont care if you trash my builds, im here to help ppl not to stroke my ego by copying obs and posting meta builds. Saint 15:48, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::hi saint Tab 15:49, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::lolego. --Frosty 15:50, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::If by ego meaning your penis, then that statement is pretty funny, and untrue. -- 'Guild of ' 15:52, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::hi tab. Saint 15:52, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I get a really big erection over posting meta build from obs rite? --Frosty 15:53, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::obviously or you wouldnt be so adamant about letting ppl know what builds youve posted via your user page. Saint 15:53, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Everyone masterbates to Obs matches. That's why my "B" button is so sticky. -- 'Guild of ' 15:55, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::My E-Peen is soaring. --Frosty 15:58, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Saint, posting shitty builds not from obs is, believe it or not, worse than posting good builds from obs. ups ur still bad. ツ cedave 22:10, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::also, obs is win when it's watching Starcraft's three monk fagbalance get lolrolled by paraspike. ups, guess he's not as epic as we think. ツ cedave 22:11, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::lul, you dont even know me in game and you call me bad over posting 3 shitty dagger builds. frosty copying off obs doesnt make him any good, it just means hes good at writing skills down. Saint 22:16, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::ups, you seem to think i care. i only care about you not shitting up on frosty's page kthx. he's cool, and i've never rolled with you, and no one suggests inviting you, so you're automatically assumed to be uncool. ツ cedave 22:29, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::because i dont hang out with wiki shitters. youre right, i wish i was you. Saint 22:30, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::ups ur the shitter. be moar brave kthx? ツ cedave 23:52, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::Now guys your epeens arent getting any larger here. Since this wiki is technically for recording what works, Frosty has the right Idea by obsposting. Any of you who think any less of him clearly do not understand the purpose of this wiki. As long as he doesnt claim to have "made" them then it's all good. Frosty you are a brave draw bot <3.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:36, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::::FF is amazing isn't it (lol at deadly arts sins "WTF WHERE DID YOUR POISON GO NIGGER!") --Frosty 02:01, 3 October 2008 (EDT) obaby! [[User:Godliest|'''God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:19, 3 October 2008 (EDT) Frosty + HoH = ? What the hell i cant manage to get pictures here but check this ;) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/images/b/b4/Frosty_HOH.jpg obaby!! Massive 11:20, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :not me. GW is stupidly laggy atm even TA is lagerific. --Frosty 11:30, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::Frosties is in SuX, frosty is not Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:38, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::^ --Frosty 11:44, 3 October 2008 (EDT) Who the fuck is Lee Evans? -- Guild of ''' 19:48, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :Quite possibly the funniest comedian living. --Frosty 19:51, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::AND he's an actor, says wikipedia. [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:52, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :::He is just god --Frosty 19:53, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::::^^ double ups. ^^double upsDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 06:39, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Moar like Godly ups!!!!!^^^^^^ --Frosty 06:40, 5 October 2008 (EDT) degen power changed please reconsider vote :lol --Frosty 10:35, 5 October 2008 (EDT) PBlock what happens if you pblock an unlinked skill? --Frosty 10:35, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :All other "no attribute" skills are disabled, probably. -- 'Guild of ' 10:37, 5 October 2008 (EDT) ::That's what I though but it No Attribute an attribute? --Frosty 10:38, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :::gw:Power_Block#Notes. Only that one spell gets disabled. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:09, 5 October 2008 (EDT) i hoep u liek deez They made my day, that's for sure. ツ cedave 20:18, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :D <3 u too (non gay love ofc., or is it? ;3)—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 18:39, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :<3 you decide --Frosty 18:54, 6 October 2008 (EDT) so that you know... No Self Respcting Troll/Vandal Uses Proxies LOL --Vand13 15:14, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :uhm --Frosty 15:14, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::Got It? --Vand13 15:17, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::whoru? --Frosty 15:20, 7 October 2008 (EDT) +1 86.146.223.80 15:24, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :^ --Vand13 15:25, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::Shall we go through the permabanned people to see who u r :> --Frosty 15:26, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::it's not Rask or Igor. They both have hard-ons for proxies. ツ cedave 17:03, 7 October 2008 (EDT) Hm "Luke isn't that bad, about a notch better than GoD" That made me die a little inside. -- 'Guild of ' 17:40, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :Almost as funny as bspike in TA. --Frosty 17:40, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::i like rspike in ta. obaby. ツ cedave 17:57, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::We rolled rspike <3 --Frosty 17:59, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::::We also rolled a shitty bspike, they copied our build (badly), then we rolled them again. 'Ojamo' '(>.<( ' 18:32, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::::ups --Frosty 18:33, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::bspike in gvg is better. for reals. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 16:21, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::We rolled 3 champ range bspikes today. Its really not that good a build =\ Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:23, 8 October 2008 (EDT) Frosty Pvp got owned in RA today. Lol @ healing breeze, heal other, and ressurect that i interrupted —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 15:36, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :If that was me then I had probably hit the insanity line --Frosty 15:37, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::sounds like somethjing i'd run in RA for luls Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 16:20, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::When i'm bored i run a resmer packing 7 reses and WoH @ 16 fast casting. 'Ojamo' '(>.<( ' 16:32, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::::a W/e wesmer is more fun. when u interrupt their ass with tease. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 16:49, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Why the fuck would anyone run Tease? Or even then, in RA? -- 'Guild of ' 16:50, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::I ran a BB sin with a sword once. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 17:59, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :AW i thought my team had OWNED you =( —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 18:25, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::ups dark is bad. ツ cedave 19:34, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::@ monking? yup but, im A gud mesmer —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 14:33, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm better tbh. ツ cedave 15:20, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::::whoru 86.146.223.80 15:22, 9 October 2008 (EDT) Hidden Caltrops 07:22 Build:D/A HB Caltrop Derv (diff; hist) . . (+61) . . Frosty (Talk | contribs) 07:22 Build:N/A HC Curses (diff; hist) . . (+61) . . Frosty (Talk | contribs) 07:21 Build:A/D Hidden Scythe (diff; hist) . . (+61) . . Frosty (Talk | contribs) 07:21 Build:A/E Hidden Daggers (diff; hist) . . (+61) . . Frosty (Talk | contribs) 07:21 Build:Team - GvG Balanced (diff; hist) . . (+61) . . Frosty (Talk | contribs) 07:20 Build:E/A Hidden Fire AoE (diff; hist) . . (+61) . . Frosty (Talk | contribs) 07:19 Build:A/W Caltrops Spiker (diff; hist) . . (+61) . . Frosty (Talk | contribs) 07:19 Build:Team - AB Defensive (diff; hist) . . (+61) . . Frosty (Talk | contribs) 07:18 Build:W/A HC War (diff; hist) . . (+61) . . Frosty (Talk | contribs) 07:17 Build:Rt/A Hidden Caltrops Ritualist (diff; hist) . . (+61) . . Frosty (Talk | contribs) 07:17 Build:Me/A Hidden Caltrops Mesmer (diff; hist) . . (+61) . . Frosty (Talk | contribs) Yup it was imba --Frosty 03:07, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :your mom was imba. Brandnew. 04:09, 10 October 2008 (EDT) Potential new zooway? 8x / blood magic@5 so cultist's sacs you 25%, you can blinding powder a little over 4 times a second. If you clean it it's 4*53*8+80*8=2336 damage in under a second, again, insta win. :> Brandnew. 04:31, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :Now a way to get the bodyguard down. Brandnew. 04:56, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::112+80=192, 192*8=1536 :> --Frosty 05:34, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::Dark aura =53 damage*4=212+80=292*8=2336 k? Brandnew. 05:36, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Can do with 2 bombers less and 2 wars to get bodyguard down. Brandnew. 05:37, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::for some reason I thought 53*4 = 112 ;o --Frosty 05:39, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Then you are fucking stupid tbh. Brandnew. 05:40, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Deathly Swarm Spike the BG using one Evis Warrior, then bomb the GL. gg. ツ cedave 11:59, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Either that, or take the one on my userpage. Brandnew. 12:01, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::You could also just bomb the GL once and then just bodyblock your GL till 28 minutes. Brandnew. 12:02, 10 October 2008 (EDT) Deathly swarm spike sounds hawt en sensual though. Brandnew. 12:06, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :Also, chances are the other team has a ranger, so bodyblocking won't work forever. Especially when they raep you because you've got 0 healing. ups. Deathly Swarm spike -> bomb is fast and has DW wish Evis warrior, and everyone can shadowstep through bodyblocking. Also, if they Bodyblock their GL, you get to blow their team up and possibly/probably still blow up the GL, too. ツ cedave 12:08, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::I know, hawt and sensual no? Brandnew. 12:16, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::yeye. ツ cedave 12:19, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::There is a flurry of pink and purple on my page :> --Frosty 12:46, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::+1 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:56, 10 October 2008 (EDT) lol Lol 12 hammer mastery? why not use Crushing :D --Frosty 08:02, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :no bleeding (lol) and less domages from blades of steel —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 14:26, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::How is it less damage from BoS? --Frosty 14:35, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::"Must follow an off-hand attack. If it hits, this attack strikes for +5...14...16 damage (maximum bonus 60) '''for each recharging dagger attack.'" doing 30-50 less damage —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 15:27, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::mmm, I swear it is bugged and effects all attack skills or is it fixed? --Frosty 15:31, 11 October 2008 (EDT) Image:Anomaly.GIF Anomaly! Though the skill description says it only receives bonus damage from dagger attacks, Blades of Steel receives bonuses from recharging melee attacks as well. kekekekekeke? Also, that suggestion seems terribly sexy. Brandnew. 15:33, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :Hammer attacks are slower than dagger attacks, is it really worth it? Go do some master of domoges tests, see when they stand up (take both on your bar and compare) and compare domoges. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:34, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::Well it has a quicker recharge and if you crit with CB, yay --Frosty 15:35, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::Meh ill keep to the regular one since i like blood —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 14:28, 12 October 2008 (EDT) AB with me. now. gogo. Brandnew. 06:34, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :Ack me me me too! *jumps up and down like a small kid*[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 06:35, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::Send me a message in game nig --Frosty 06:37, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::Your IGN be 'Frosty Goes Sin' no? Brandnew. 06:38, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I'll add you sir Connection Failure. --Frosty 06:40, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Wow, you are mean :< after our one victorious Alliance Battle in which I saved you numerous of times with my sexy healing breezes you just rage on me :< Brandnew. 07:12, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::I raged all tbh, im gonna go outside, it may be the last time I see the sun --Frosty 07:13, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::And I was waiting like a fool QQ.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:16, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well, you didn't miss much. Most of the time we were struggeling with a daze bot and an MM. I was awesome enough to cast Savannah Heat on random minions. Brandnew. 07:18, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I Dshotted Mystic Regen :> --Frosty 07:26, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I Dshotted your mom :> —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 14:29, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Dont we have a picture where someone d-shots d-shot? I is 19pxEnter my contests! 14:41, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :Prob...but thats funny —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 17:48, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::That D-shot D-shot was staged thus bad. I also have vivid memories of dchopping dshot, that was super lolz --Frosty 17:50, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::Lol —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 12:54, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::Lol [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 14:27, 13 October 2008 (EDT) roflmao... you say why FC with one sec cast spells... when you submitted the fast cast soul bind... roflmao fail. Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 18:01, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :Soul Bind = 2 seconds, WK = 1 second... --Frosty 18:04, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::lolwtf no soul bind=1 sec... Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 18:11, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::Wow Frosty, get your facts straight. Brandnew. 18:19, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::(EC)The skill description hasn't been updated yet for PvXwiki. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:20, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::So... wanna change your vote? Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 18:58, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::what vote? --Frosty 19:03, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:07, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well, you'd rather have WK interrupted over SB in any circumstance. WK is just kinda a bitchy annoyance; Soul Bind and a bunch of people can fuck with healers. -- 'Guild of ' 15:22, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::WK is great cover hex and with a dual warrior team, warrior/ranger team, dual ranger, sin/ranger, etc, WK can really piss off enemies. Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 18:42, 14 October 2008 (EDT) Can you explain "obs" plz? —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 14:54, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Observer Mode. --Frosty 14:55, 16 October 2008 (EDT) AB Brandnew. 16:20, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Second that. IGN is Jebus is I Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 19:05, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::Check timestamp moar. --Frosty 19:06, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::Check timestamp. You also can't come. Brandnew. 19:06, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::D: Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 19:09, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Jebus you sig is so fucking bad --Frosty 19:10, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::+1 :::::YOU CAN'T COME CUZ YOUR NOT FUCKING SIGNED UP. Brandnew. 19:10, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::maekz a sig for me frosty. i wuvs u. Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 22:30, 16 October 2008 (EDT)